


Meihem Drabbles and Requests

by marshv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Meihem specific requests from my Junkrat blog. Will likely be fluff for the most part. Rating may change.





	1. Probably Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat's not used to women as pretty as Mei and he isn't sure how to handle it.

“Psst. Roady, look at that.”

Roadhog felt a bony elbow poke him in the side. Across the room, speaking to Winston, was a short, chubby asian girl neither of them had met yet. She looked to be in some distress and Junkrat was gawking at her, ramrod straight and eyes wide and alert, like some kind of brainless rodent.

“You think she works here too?”

Roadhog responded with an affirmative grunt. Her t-shirt with their logo was a dead giveaway.

Junkrat continued to stare, but now there was a little quirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t have ladies like that back in Junkertown.” he sighed. His posture relaxed and his shoulders slouched to their normal position, hunched down and hiding his full height. 

“She's got more meat on ‘er. Like what the girls in them magazines have. I wonder what her job is ‘round here. You think she’ll come say hi?”

This time Roadhog didn’t reply, but Junkrat still knew what he was thinking.

“We should act like proper gents an’ go introduce ourselves. A lady like that deserves a face to face.”

Another short grunt.

“Too roight, mate!”

Rather than waiting for her to finish with Winston, Junkrat hobbled over, stumbling despite the many years he'd been on his prosthetic leg, with Roadhog following close behind.

The woman and Winston stopped their conversation at the sudden company. Both looked bothered by the junkers’ unprompted intrusion, but the woman looked downright terrified.

Junkrat, evidently, did not notice, and was grinning much too wide to appear friendly. Really, he was almost predatory with his sharp canines and intense eyes. That coupled with how he was standing to his full height again, made him look like a monster. Or a dangerous criminal. Which he was, just not a convicted one.

“G’day, miss! Pleasure t’ meet you. It’s a real treat. Junkrat at your service, an’ this here’s my best mate Roadhog. You sure are a sight to see. You got a real lovely pair a tits there. Real noice. Ah can tell we’re gonna have a great time workin’ together.”

Time slowed down for everyone in the room. As soon as the words left his mouth, the three others gaped at him, shocked and speechless, though Roadhog was much more subtle. Mei, the woman, was not, and delivered a sharp and painful slap to the side of Junkrat’s face. It was so hard that his head actually jerked to the side from the impact.

Her hands were shaking, and she looked more scared than angry.

“I am NOT working with you! You terrible, _perverted_ , bully!”

Her accent was thick, and her eyes were big and brown, but the fury in her face and voice overpowered any innocence her appearance might have suggested.

Junkrat was stunned silent.

“Winston,” she turned to the gorilla, pleading, fear heavy in her tone. “This is what I meant! He shouldn't make comments like that! Please don’t bring them here. This is a professional organization that you and I both hold in high regard. He doesn’t belong here.”

Understandably, she had crossed her arms over her chest and was curling in on herself. It didn’t really do anything to hide her body that Junkrat was so inexplicably enamored with, but the position made it clear that his staring was not welcome.

Now recovered, and visibly prickled by her words and unfazed by her slap, Junkrat faced her and pointed an accusatory finger.

“Now wait just a fuckin’ minute. I'm perfectly professional. I got called in ‘ere for a reason and like it or not I'm not about t’ just scurry off.”

Winston cleared his throat.

“If I may,” he interjected before Mei could give a rebuttal. “He _is_ technically correct. We don't have any chemists or explosives experts. He's notoriously good at what he does, you know that, and it was in all our best interests that talon didn't get their hands on him first.”

Roadhog grunted.

“A-and Mr. Rutledge is a package deal—physical strength _and_ experience! He was a part of the Australian Liberation Front. He fought omnics. You remember that don't you?”

Winston looked back at Mei with a nervous smile, desperate to keep the peace. It didn't seem like Mei had heard him though. If she did, it didn't matter. She still had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed in an icy glare at the scrawnier junker.

“Um. But Dr. Zhou is right.” Winston went on, hoping to appease her. “Comments on a colleagues outward appearance aren't helpful or polite. And I really must insist you offer her an apology.”

“Apologize? What for? Was just a compliment, mate. ‘S all it was! She got an ace rack. Not too friendly though. Outta my league roight, miss?” he turned his attention back to Mei.

She didn't say anything. Just glared. Stiff and tense as a board.

“An apology, Mr. Fawkes.” Winston repeated. He was determined to keep the junkers in overwatch, but not at the expense of one of his oldest and closest friends. “Mei is your senior here and her concerns are valid ones. Why don't you prove her wrong by saying sorry and then introducing yourself again?”

“Fine,” he pouted. Without making eye contact, he crossed his arms, mirroring her own and slouching once again. “‘M sorry for the blunt nature of my compliment. And it's noice to meet you. My name is Jamieson Fawkes, but you don't get t’ call me that! It's Junkrat.”

On the last sentence, he finally looked at her, stating the request with stubborn conviction. But her expression didn't change. And she turned on her heel a second after they made eye contact. Then walked away.

The three of them watched her go, not stopping her. Though Winston raised an arm as if he was going to beckon her to stay.

When the door clicked shut, Junkrat’s arms fell back to his sides. He clenched his fists, frustrated and confused by his new teammate, genuinely puzzled by her aversion to him.

Winston was the one to break the awkward silence.

“Thank you, Junkrat. You have to understand. This organization has been a very important part of her life. She's dedicated a lot to it. But we’re in the middle of a very delicate situation and need to be prepared as best we can. And I'm afraid she's just not very happy at the idea of hiring internationally wanted larcenists.”

The door Mei exited out of was being bored into by the intensity in Junkrat’s eyes. He wasn't mad. He wasn't looking to ruffle any feathers here. But he still managed to. He'd pissed off a total stranger. Despite his own personal convictions, he'd hoped to spend his time at overwatch relatively casually, just make some money and get the bounty off his head while getting paid to blow things up. Maybe make connections with some higher ups. And it looked like he still could. So why was he bothered by the way this tiny woman seemed to hate him? Why did it matter? Why did he care?

“Yeah well. She probably ain't perfect either. Probably.”

 _Mei_ , he thought. _Doctor Zhou_. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't have the credentials or fancy degrees she did. He needed her to like him. If she didn't, it could get in the way of his paycheck. If enough of these suits hated him, he'd get booted out. And she could probably convince anyone to hate him if she had a mind to. 

That's why it mattered. That was the only reason he cared.

That's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of that other fic. I had a second chapter to this one but I've decided not to continue it because I don't like it anymore. Sorry! [You can still send me requests though.](http://junkrathell.tumblr.com)


	2. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat has that new voiceline about wanting some mittens. Mei helps him out.

“Gonna freeze to death. This is how I’m goin’ out.”

  
The chattering of Junkrat’s teeth was plenty annoying without the never ending chatter of his mouth to go along with it.

  
“Not a sniper to the head, not a knife to the chest. The cold. The bloody cold. It’s the end of the line for me, love. Gonna cark it without ever seein’ the world. Never gonna go on any o’ the trips we talked about.”

  
Mei was having difficulty feeling sympathy for him.

  
“But you knew it would be cold,” she reminded him. “Why didn’t you wear clothes? And you have seen the world!” She referred to his multiple crime sprees.

  
Despite being indoors, the harshness of the weather could be felt even through the industrial strength heating system. The ecopoint’s multiple buildings were in desperate need of upkeep. Even Mei, used to it as she was, had started rubbing her hands together for warmth.

  
“Listen,” he explained to her, holding his freezing metal arm away from his body while his flesh one curled around himself. “You know as well as I do I’m not the best at makin’ plans.”

  
“Plans? This isn’t a plan, Jamie. It’s dressing properly for the weather so you can be comfortable and productive.”

  
A look crossed his face and his teeth ceased their chattering just long enough for him to flash her a smug grin.

  
“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were worried about me.”

  
Mei sighed, rolling her eyes and frowning at him.

  
“Of course I am. But I’m also very frustrated that you can’t be responsible.”

  
“Hey!” he pouted, teeth resuming their incessant chatter. “I’m doing just fine thank you very much. No problems in the responsibility department whatsoever. Excuse me for forgettin’ to bring a coat— Oz ain’t exactly known for it’s cold weather.”

  
Again she sighed. He had a point.

  
“‘Sides, don’t you have an extra pair o’ mittens hiding in that coat of yours? Promise I’ll take care of ‘em. I won’t set ‘em on fire or anything.”

  
She shook her head. “I don’t but what if we just…”

  
Trailing off, she began taking off her gloves. They were too small to fit Junkrat’s much larger hands. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t help him somehow. With her hands relatively warm from her insulated gloves, she took his hand and held it between her own, squeezing it.

  
“I brought some mittens that might fit you, but I don’t have them right now. This is the best I can do.”

  
He stared, shocked, and a smile came over his face.

  
“Oh, darl,” he shook his head in disbelief. “You’re such a treasure, a real ace lady. Thank ya, love. From the bottom of my heart.”

  
It was such a small favor, she couldn’t understand why he was as grateful as he was, But the next thing she knew, he had ducked down to deliver a smooch right to her lips. It was quick and clean, but the close contact felt wonderful on her cold flushed face. She leaned in and kissed him back, rubbing their noses together, thankful for the heat.

  
“You’re welcome,” she whispered, the close quarters causing their breath to intermingle. “And if you want to kiss again, that’s a good way to stay warm too.”


	3. Illusion Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short, very silly semi-smutty thing where Junkrat ruins the moment.

“Oh _look_ at you,” he hissed, dark and gravely, right into her ear. His voice was so much deeper than she was used to. “You look good enough to _eat_ , love.”

 

His breath was hot and humid, a breeze of smoky air against the side of her face. He tickled the loose hair that had fallen from her bun and lit her cheeks on fire. His hand, his left one, came up to line along her soft jaw and grasp her neck. His nose poked against her jugular, and she felt his lips pull into a sinister grin against her skin. She shivered. The pressure from his fingertips, like sandpaper, drew a soft whimper from her throat.

 

Her eyes closed, waiting for him to go on. Gasping from the simple heat of his skin on her own. But just like that, the illusion ended. The eroticism was gone. Died and burned the second he opened his  _horrible_  mouth again.

 

“So you gonna let me get a look at them tits or what?”


End file.
